


Kanji(nan) Au So No Subete

by ZombieCheeze



Series: Love Me Right [3]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze
Summary: They're softer with Jinhwan than the others, and it shows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah...another groupsex fic, Jinhwan-centric this time. :D This sat in my drafts for WEEKS waiting for nothing more than one or two lines to be completed before I finally got the thorn in my side to finish it, while sitting in bed next to @katzengefluster in LA waiting for the BTS show. It feels kind of silly now that it took me this long to complete the goddamn thing, but oh well. :DDD
> 
> The title is a pun taken from the song "PINKY" by Akanishi Jin. Directly translated, "感じ合うそのすべて (kanji au sono subete)" means "Feel it all with me".

They’re softer with Jinhwan than with the others, and it shows.

 

Not, of course, that Jinhwan would _mind_ if they were rough; but it shows, nonetheless, in the way they like to dress him up beforehand, treat him like a doll, a princess.  To Jinhwan, it’s cute, in its own way.  They tease him, make him wear pretty things, kiss him everywhere and worship his body, and he has to admit it feels incredibly nice.  

 

Occasionally, Jinhwan feels forgotten, or overlooked (sometimes literally), and it’s nice to be reminded that far from forgetting, they _cherish_ him.

 

It’s hard to feel ignored with six pairs of hands eagerly pulling his clothes off, stroking his skin, and harder still not to smile at the reaction garnered by the revealing of the white lace stockings he’d been wearing underneath his jeans since that morning.  The rest of his clothes come off in a flurry at that little discovery.

 

And just like that, the hot blood is among them, running fast and wild in their veins as if it’s a contagion, and they descend on Jinhwan like a pack of jackals.

 

Everything about Jinhwan is soft, sexy, alluring; from the indulgent smile on the swollen pout of his lips, rubbed raw by the abuse and greed of his teammates’ own mouths; the clinging white lace around his thick thighs, with stretchy tight nylon outlining the muscles of his powerful legs; to his complete possession of his own wily, intoxicating sexuality, so intense as to be almost palpable, but more cunning and subtle than Junhwe’s and less abrasive than Hanbin’s.

 

He doesn’t do it on purpose.  Not _really_.  Jinhwan simply _captivates_ , and the others are truly his willing captives.

 

It’d been Jinhwan who’d started this, as far back as any one of them can recall, but it really has been so long, none of them can be quite sure where nor how nor with whom it’d begun.  But then, it’s never taken much for Jinhwan to get what he wants.  He might be their mat-hyung, but there’s more to it than mere positional authority.  It just so happens that what Jinhwan wants, the rest of them want, too.

 

These things are decided by some kind of competition (although even now, the memory of what that competition had been is rapidly fading from their minds in the face of so much distraction), and much to his own delight and the disappointment of the others, Junhwe had won.  Now, he’s sitting on the couch with Jinhwan facing away from him, balanced in his lap so as not to deprive the others of a good show.  Jinhwan’s generous like that, and Junhwe—well, Junhwe puts up with it, because Jinhwan rides dick like a brand new bicycle, and Junhwe has just enough sense not to protest.  Just because Junhwe won doesn’t mean Jinhwan won’t yank the rug out from under his feet, just for the pleasure of watching him flail.

 

And on one level, this is a show, but it’s even more lewd than that—more obscene even than Junhwe’s big hands holding Jinhwan’s lacy thighs open, exposing all the little red suck-marks along the soft flesh above the white nylon, or the arch of Jinhwan’s back at the deep, delicious slide of Junhwe’s cock—it’s that Junhwe’s so much _bigger_ than Jinhwan, and it doesn’t look like they’ll fit at the first glance.  Or the second, really.

 

But Jinhwan’s never been one to let a challenge get the better of him.  To be sure, it _is_ a challenge, because while Junhwe’s not the biggest cock in the group (that honor belongs unequivocally to Yunhyeong), he’s certainly the biggest of all the members, and it takes Jinhwan a while to find his balance on someone so much larger than he is.

 

He’s still smiling, head tipped back onto Junhwe’s shoulder as he slides all the way down on Junhwe’s cock, feeling so _full_ , so good.  It’s a form of worship all on its own, like Junhwe’s his throne, with Chanwoo and Bobby wedged in next to each other like devotees kneeling in front of him.  Chanwoo has a mouthful of Jinhwan’s cock, and Bobby’s hands wound into his hair to guide him.  The room is full of moans that Jinhwan likes to think are all for him.

 

Donghyuk is lazing on one side of the couch beside Junhwe and Jinhwan; he’s alone, stroking himself languidly and watching through half-lidded eyes but still too spent to join back in.  He’d been thoroughly worked over by Bobby and Hanbin beforehand while the others watched eagerly, and it pleases him to think he’d been the catalyst for this.  

 

On the opposite side, Yunhyeong’s got Hanbin bent over the arm of the couch, his fingers dug sharply into Hanbin’s shoulder as he slams into Hanbin again and again, the sharp slap of skin loud even over Hanbin’s whining moans.  With an effort, Hanbin straightens up, leaning across to kiss Jinhwan sloppily with swollen lips, his mouth hot and still tasting of Donghyuk’s cum.

 

Jinhwan’s moan only goes as far as Hanbin’s mouth, and Hanbin echoes it back, his groan of pleasure and surprise escaping when Yunhyeong yanks Hanbin’s hips back onto his cock—and then Hanbin’s body jerks with pure reaction, trembling through a sudden orgasm that catches them all by surprise.

 

But maybe it’s not _that_ surprising, because Yunhyeong feels amazing, and also maybe Hanbin’s got a little bit of a _thing_ for watching their tiny mat-hyung get ripped apart—stretched to breaking by Junhwe’s size, and yet still he never so much as flinches as he takes every last inch with apparent ease.

 

And somehow, unlike the others in the same situation, Jinhwan is still in control of everything.

 

The closer Jinhwan gets to orgasm, the more the smile slides off his face, replaced by a scowl of concentration, chest heaving with the effort of taking so much and the pressure gathering in his belly.  His lips draw back to show his teeth when Bobby reaches out to pinch the point of one of his dark nipples, swollen and sensitive like his lips from all the attention they’d suffered earlier.

 

It’s all too much, too good—Bobby’s raw voice coaxing and encouraging Chanwoo, and the eager, clumsy slide of Chanwoo’s mouth; Junhwe’s cock hard and deep, pushing against the molten onrush of his orgasm, and the sound of Junhwe’s husky, helpless moans muffled into Jinhwan’s neck as he loses control.  Donghyuk takes over the attack on Jinhwan’s sore nipples, and Jinhwan’s breath catches in his throat, fighting to stay inside his own head, fighting to maintain equilibrium.

 

There’s no stopping it as the surge of orgasm finally crashes over him, battering him against the shore and wringing him him dry in a series of hot pulses that ebb from his body only reluctantly, involuntary tremors still squeezing a tense moan from him periodically.

 

And he’s so exhausted, so serene and relaxed, that all he can do is lean back against Junhwe’s chest, slowly collecting all the jumbled sensations of his body back around the core of his consciousness, which had seemed for one heart-stopping second to gutter and flicker in the hurricane of his orgasm.  He recognizes the sensation of Hanbin stroking his hair back off his face, the pulse of Junhwe’s cock still in his ass, of Bobby tugging the lace tops of the stockings back to kiss the insides of his thighs.  Slowly, very slowly, he comes back to himself.

 

He’s too tired to move, or perhaps it’s not exhaustion but a bone-deep languidity, almost laziness, buffering his body and brain from the rest of the world around him; nothing coming in, nothing coming out except the feeling of reverent hands stroking his skin, and fingertips slipping beneath the grips of his ruined white stockings to roll and slide them smoothly down his legs.  

 

Someone strong and warm is lifting him gently in a princess carry that would make him laugh if he had it in him, though he whines as Junhwe unseats himself with a groan.  Then, to no one’s surprise, Junhwe’s immediately on his feet and shoving everyone away, complaining about cleaning up.  Jinhwan can’t find it in himself to be bothered, or even to open his eyes.

 

Someone kisses his face, his neck, whispering praise in his ear that makes his skin crawl pleasantly, though he’s more aware of the feel of breath and lips against his neck than the actual words; he turns his head, unconsciously exposing himself to more of that soft touch.

 

It takes his mind a while to filter back to itself, and by the time it does Jinhwan’s almost asleep.  Bobby and Junhwe keep him from dozing off in Donghyuk’s lap, carefully helping him onto unsteady legs and half-walking, half-carrying him to the bathroom, where Hanbin had run a bath for him a few minutes earlier.  Jinhwan, still dim and loopy on the haze of exhausted pleasure, sighs with relief as he sinks up to his shoulders in the hot water.  Bobby perches on the edge of the tub, dipping the basin into the water and tipping it carefully over Jinhwan’s head.

 

The tub is too full for two people, and when Junhwe climbs into the hot water behind Jinhwan with a hiss, the tub overflows and trickles into the drain.  Bobby refills the basin and dumps it far less kindly over Junhwe’s head this time, and laughs when he sputters indignantly.

 

However, their focus isn’t on each other but Jinhwan, and Junhwe forgoes retaliating against Bobby (for now) in favor of washing Jinhwan’s hair with slow motions that threaten to put Jinhwan to sleep all over again, and only the repetitive splash of the hot water flowing over his head keeps him from nodding off entirely.

 

They’re soft with Jinhwan, so very soft.  Lying back comfortably against Junhwe’s chest, sleepy and sore and completely fucked-out, Jinhwan thinks it’d be just about impossible to feel overlooked or ignored right now.  Really, he feels like a god: Worshiped, cherished, desired.  He wonders if Chanwoo might bring him a glass of wine, and if so, he could probably stay here all night.

 

Sure, Jinhwan might not _mind_ if they were rougher with him, but just now, he finds it hard to be bothered by anything.  If they want to dress him up prettily in soft stockings, worship him, praise and caress him, well—that’s just fine with him.

 

 


End file.
